


Things Inbetween

by MightyPuff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Age Headcanons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Slow Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyPuff/pseuds/MightyPuff
Summary: Drabbles featuring the Dragon Age: Inquisition crew. Writing practice for commissions and practice for future works.Based on banter and writing prompts.





	Things Inbetween

"Dorian, I really wish you would tell me." 

Cole's voice broke the silence of the camp, causing Solas and the Inquisitor to both stop their own work and look up at them. The lanky spirit-boy was sitting in front of the Tevinter mage while he cleaned his staff of the blood and gore from their previous fights. He was almost whining.

Said Tevinter sighed dramatically from his spot by the fire. He paused ever so briefly in his methodical cleaning to respond to him. "I drew you a diagram. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Good! Because the thought of you trying that frightens me more than a little..."

The two elves exchanged a curious and concerned look. Silence reigned again for less than fifteen seconds before Solas broke it.

"You drew him a diagram of what exactly, Dorian?"

Dorian stopped once again to stare at the older elven apostate. No, stare wasn't quite accurate for how he looked. It was a glare. A genuine, unamused glare.

"No." Was his flat response.

"No?..." The rift mage's brows furrowed as the Inquisitor glanced between their three companions.

“I am not, under any circumstances, explaining what he,” a vague hand wave was directed towards Cole as he spoke, “wanted me to explain. If the diagram doesn't help him nothing will.”

Solas was ready to argue further when he caught the Inquisitor’s headshake. As much as they were curious they felt like it simply wasn't the time. With a quiet huff the elf let it go… If only temporarily.

\--------

“Are you certain? I can draw diagrams!”

Dorian's jovial voice drew the Inquisitor and Cullen's attention from the battlements as it followed Blackwall while he gruffly walked away, one finger in the wind and pointed at Skyhold's resident Tevinter necromancer. Said necromancer was grinning from ear to ear. He was practically visibly radiating with pleasure.

Cullen frowned as he looked toward the Inquisitor for an explanation only they were staring at the scene with an unreadable expression.

“Does… This happen often?” Now that got an actual response. A chuckle and a crooked grin.

“Dorian really likes diagrams.” Cullen raised an eyebrow questioningly. A shrug follows and the Inquisitor explains. “It's his go-to for explaining things and situations he's embarrassed about. I don't think the others have figured it out yet. Even Dorian doesn't know that I know.”

Now that got a chuckle out of the commander. “Does anyone actually read those diagrams?”

“Bull might be able to.”

“Might be able to?” The crooked smile on their face turned into a full grin.

“He draws all of his diagrams backwards and upside-down in Tevene. He never says he'll draw them in a way that they'll actually understand. It's clever and his way of being a shit.”

“And most would just give up once he presents them with his work. No wonder him and Sera get along so well.”

“Indeed. Though now I am wondering what it was about this time…”

Cullen shook his head as he started back to his office. “You could always ask him to draw a diagram for you.”

It was worth hearing the Inquisitor sputter and laugh.

“I think I will do just that, Commander. I think I'll do just that…”


End file.
